Hiroki Homemade Choco
by Lov3Less
Summary: Valentine is nearing. Hiroki made a homemade choco for Nowaki with a help from his student. But Nowaki must solve a puzzle before he could taste Hiroki's choco.


Valentine day is coming soon and I haven prepared any chocolate. I guess I had to buy ready made chocolate for him again but…

"Tadaima Hiro-san!" said Nowaki.

"O-okaeri," reply Hiroki pretending reading some magazine.

"Hiro-san, next Monday, are you free?" asked Nowaki as he put all the grocery in the refrigerator.

"Hm… I not sure. Why? Is something matter? Aren't you also at night duty that day?" said Hiroki continue reading the magazine.

"No. Not really," said Nowaki with disappointment.

"_There's no way I would let him know that I apply leave on that day. I will pretend I'm going to college but instead I will go buy some ingredients then come back home at noon to make the chocolate." _ *Hiroki is grinning behind the magazine*

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

And so Valentine day arrive…

"AH! Shit! Nowaki, why you didn't wake me up! Now I'm will definitely be late," said Hiroki rushing out from the house leaving Nowaki speechless in the kitchen.

"What should I buy? Should I buy dark chocolate or just normal chocolate?" mumbled Hiroki with two different chocolate in his hand.

"Eto… May I help you? EH! Professor Kamijou! What are you doing here? I thought you were sick and applied MC," said Misaki with surprised in seeing the Demon Kamijou buying chocolate.

"Ta… Ta… Ta… Takahashi-kun! I'm… I'm…. eto… I'm buying some chocolate for my mum and she is the one who sick. So, I was asked to buy some chocolate for her before I go visit her. Hahaha…." said Hiroki while thinking how lame his excuse is.

"I see. If you are buying chocolate for her, isn't it better to buy those ready made chocolate instead of this?" asked Misaki.

"She said she want to try my handmade choco even though she knows how bad my cooking was," said Hiroki with embarrassment.

"Then, do you want to make the chocolate with me? I was planning to make some for that stupid rabbit anyway," said Misaki with smile on his face knowing the face Hiroki is making for another person.

"Takahashi-kun, you know how to make handmade chocolate and is for Akihiko?" asked Hiroki with surprised.

"Sort of. Want to come? Usagi-san is temporary out and he will not be back till this evening, so don't worry of getting teased by him," said Misaki.

Few hours later, we arrived at Akihiko's penthouse. We put out our ingredient for making the chocolate and Takahashi-kun show me how to make one step by step while making his own chocolate. He pours his hot chocolate into a heart shape mould and let it freeze in the freezer.

"Professor, what shape do you want your chocolate to be?" asked Misaki.

"Um… Small square… 9 small square," mumbled Hiroki with red blush on his cheek.

"Small square… Let me see if I have them. Professor, looks like I don't have any square mould but if you wants, I got enough round shape mould but I can help you cut it," said Misaki.

"Then… I will be troubling you," said Hiroki.

"No problem and what words do you want to write on it?" said Misaki.

"Eto… Can you write…"

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

While on the hand, Nowaki…

"Eto… Kusama-sensei, would you receive my chocolate?" said a nurse.

Then not long later, Nowaki receive an amount of chocolates from the nurse, his colleagues and even from his patients but the chocolate he most wanted is from Hiroki but there's no way he will give him chocolate except secretly hiding it somewhere for him to find. Nowaki could only sighed and continue his work.

Times just went by quickly and night arrived. Nowaki put away his white coat and check his phone to see if there's any mail from Hiroki. But to his disappointment there's none. Nowaki now could only hope Hiroki was waiting for him at home surprising him with chocolate. One step from the front door, he saw a familiar figure.

Nowaki called to the man sitting and standing at bench not far from the hospital.

"Hiro-san, are you waiting for me? Why didn't you tell me you are waiting for me so that I can come out earlier," said Nowaki running towards the older man.

"I just passing by this area and didn't want to interrupt your walk. But seem like I made the right decision on coming as I can see you got a lot of stuff to carry," said Hiroki with little jealousy when he saw Nowaki's hand full of chocolate.

"Eh… this is just some grateful chocolate from my patients. So don't be angry, Hiro-san," said Nowaki wrapping his hand around Hiroki, didn't care for the chocolate that scattered around the road.

Nowaki kissed Hiroki deeper and deeper until they part their lips to breath.

"No… Nowaki, this… this is for you," said Hiroki giving a box wrap with blue and white dots, tied with blue ribbon.

"This… This is….Thank you, Hiro-san," said Nowaki hugging Hiroki and whispered something which Hiroki couldn't quite heard it.

"Huh? What are you mumbling about? Let's go home , Nowaki, before you eat this chocolate, you must complete the puzzle within the chocolate. You are forbid to come into my room if you didn't solve the puzzle," said Hiroki as they walking back to their love nest.

"Puzzle?" pondered Nowaki.

As they reach their apartment, Hiroki straight went to his room while Nowaki open his chocolate and try solving the puzzle. It didn't take long for him to solve. When Hiroki came out after changing his clothes, Nowaki hug him and say, "I love you too, Hiro-san," which made Hiroki blushes with embarrassment.

Nowaki turn Hiroki's head around and lays a kiss on Hiroki's lips. Then, he carried Hiroki into his room like a princess. He put Hiroki lay down on the bed and closes the door.

Where as the chocolate is left on the table revealing 3 words.

THE END

**I wrote due max level of bore. I think most of us know what those 3 letter words are. Before I forgot, should I write an omake for Akihiko when receiving Misaki's handmade choco.**

**Hope you like this and reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading. **

_**Junjou Romantica does not belong to me…. It belongs to Nakamura-sense... ^w^**_


End file.
